elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The White Phial (Item)
The White Phial is an ancient relic in , said to contain the first snow to fall from the Throat of the World. Any liquid dropped within the phial is instantly amplified and purified. Acquiring the artifact Nurelion, proprietor of The White Phial, which bears the relic's namesake, sends the Dragonborn to seek the item and bring it back to him. Nurelion spent the majority of his life searching for the phial. During the quest, the Dragonborn locates the White Phial in the Forsaken Cave, as well as a Word Wall containing a part of the dragon shout Marked for Death. After recovering the item, they discover that it is cracked, but they return it to Nurelion anyway. Upset, Nurelion only pays the Dragonborn 5 for recovering the artifact, although if this is mentioned to Quintus the Dragonborn receives a further 500 . Repairing After the Dragonborn levels up next, a Courier arrives with a message from Nurelion's apprentice, Quintus, telling you to go talk to him. After that he tells you the necessary ingredients for repairing the phial. *Briar Heart *Unmelting Snow *Mammoth Tusk Powder Reward Recovering these ingredients, Quintus successfully reconstructs the phial. Nurelion dies shortly after. As a reward, the Dragonborn receives the phial, which contains an unlimited Potion of his or her choice, that refills itself once per day. *I'd like it to have the power of healing. (Restore 100 points of health). *I want to resist the forces of magic. (Resist 20% of magic for 60 seconds). *I want to be tougher in battle. (Stamina is increased by 20 points for 300 seconds). *I want to strengthen my magical skills. (Magicka is increased by 20 points for 300 seconds). *I want to deal more damage in battle. (One-handed weapons deal 50% more damage for 60 seconds). *I want to be better hidden in the shadows. (You are 20% harder to detect for 60 seconds). Bugs *Attempting to use the White Phial in the Character Menu when it is empty will cause the empty phial to duplicate itself. The Original Phial will continue to refill as usual, but duplicates will not. This may also occur when the Phial refills itself normally. **Duplicated Phials have weight, and can be dropped, sold or stored in containers. *Attempting to place the phial on cupboards, wardrobes and other surfaces as decoration may result in the White Phial disappearing. *If, after being given the 5 septims by Nurelion, you can tell Quintus that you were only paid 5 septims, and you will receive an additional 500. Afterwards, you may also be able to tell him that you were happy to help, after which you will receive another 500. *After Nurelion dies, and Quintus asks you which properties you would like the phial to have, selecting an option and immediately exiting dialogue with him will cause him to reinitiate conversation and reward you with another phial of your choosing. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Unique Items Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Artifacts